Patience Mission
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Munakata send Sakakura and Naegi on a mission alone. Naegi tries to make Sakakura to not hate him that much but he isn't cooperative at all. Who will lose patience first?
1. Chapter 1

_Patience Mission_

"I think Sakakura-san hates me."

"Why do you say that?" Kirigiri asked while drinking her coffee.

Naegi and Kirigiri were having their breakfast together, talking about their roles inside Future Foundation. But the young man suddenly blurted out that fact about the head of the 6th Branch, which made the lavender haired woman raise an eyebrow.

"You know he doesn't like anyone. He always glares at his comrades, except his friends and old classmates."

"Yes but when I said hi yesterday, he looked at me as if I took his whole family hostage and killed his dog." Complained the Ultimate Hope.

"Wasn't that how Togami used to look at everyone when we first met him?"

"True but it was for weeks. It's been almost a year since we joined Future Foundation and he's been looking at me that way ever since."

Kirigiri sighed and put her mug down. Naegi wasn't the only one who noticed the Boxer's behavior near him ; she saw it too but didn't think it would affect Naegi.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well… we're comrades and have the same goal: bring back Hope to the World. I know people don't like me. But it would be better to have everyone on the same side. Maybe if we knew each other more, it could help?" He explained earning a little smile from the Detective.

She nodded and thought about what he said. It was true that if Sakakura could listen and at least see Naegi as a comrade, there wouldn't be any problem in the future. She had an idea but she had to tell the vice-leader Munakata.

* * *

"I'm going on a mission with who?!" Exclaimed Sakakura in disbelief as he heard the details of his next mission.

"You heard me well Sakakura, I noticed that you had issues with one of our agents. A high ranked and important one nonetheless." the head of the second Branch Munakata explained.

Sakakura averted his gaze and said that he just gave a mean look to everyone except him and Yukizome. But the silver haired man countered his argument with one name: Makoto Naegi.

"You just made a face as if I was talking about your worst enemy." said the vice-leader.

The Boxer looked away.

"That's not true…" he pouted.

Shortly after this exchange, knocks were heard at the door and Munakata invited the person in. The second Sakakura saw who it was, his face contorted into one someone would make after biting a lemon from hell. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other men in the room.

Naegi greeted Munakata who answered with a nod, but when he said hi to Sakakura, the latter just jerked his head away with a 'tch!'. The vice-leader of Future Foundation explained the mission to the two men: The Boxer would escort Naegi to a shelter where supporters of Future Foundation were being attacked by a small group of Remnants of Despair, a rather easy mission. There wasn't any big danger like the Hunter or an ex-student of the 77th Class. All they had to do was head there, eliminate the threat and Naegi could do one of his hope speeches to the supporters, to boost their spirits so that they could keep helping the Foundation.

The first to object was Sakakura, obviously, asking why they couldn't simply throw the kid with a squad to protect him, to which Munakata answered that if they were too many, they'd be noticed and might attract more Remnants. Then he asked why him and not someone else. His boss glared at him, tensely saying that they talked about it. The Boxer was about to complain some more but he quickly mentally punched himself out of doing so ; it would just annoy his best friend.

"Fine, I'll do it," Sakakura sighed. "It'an easy mission. Just go in, drop the kid so he can talk shit and then we leave, piece of cake."

This got Munakata to smile while Naegi looked mildly offended. Sakakura blushed, just faintly, and averted his eyes.

"Good. Thank you. Your helicopter will be here in thirty minutes. I'll expect you to be ready to leave by then."

* * *

The trip to the mission was painfully silent, mostly because Sakakura wasn't even glancing at Naegi and each time the smaller man tried to talk, he either ignored him or told him to-

"Shut the fuck up."

Exactly.

Naegi sighed. He really hated him and he didn't even know why. How were they going to survive this mission if they couldn't even work together properly?

"Hey, punk. Come on! Let's get this over with!" the older man barked as he already jumped out of the helicopter and was already heading to the shelter.

The younger agent quickly ran to his side, the travel to the shelter was only one or two hours of walk. All this time in a heavy silence might be too awkward. He should try talking with Sakakura, like that they could know each other better!

"S-So, Sakakura-san do you-"

"Shut up."

Naegi froze half a second before resuming his march. That was so rude! What was that for? Well, he knew how to back off, but this was pretty important, he must have a decent conversation with the Boxer! He approached him again.

"Sakakura-san, would you like to talk?" He asked politely.

There first was a growl then a 'no' and he swore he just accelerated his pace. This was… getting annoying, even Togami wasn't so infuriating. Naegi said that it should be nice to talk to pass the time since it was a pretty long way to the shelter. He heard the boxer sigh, will he finally accept to have a conversation.

"Listen punk. I don't want to talk with you, and I certainly don't want to be friends so if you could just shut the fuck up!" He spat angrily at him.

Naegi gasped. What was wrong with him? He really hated him! Why was he such… an _ass_ to him?!

"Why do you hate me like that?!" The Ultimate Hope asked as he walked next to the taller man.

* * *

 _Jesus fucking Christ!_ Can't that damn punk get a clue?! He doesn't want to talk to him! Each time he opens that damn mouth he just wants to punch it.

And he just asked that question that not even Munakata knew the answer to so there was no way in _hell_ that he would tell him of all people. He scoffed and affirmed that he was like that with everyone and Naegi just happened to be even more annoying than the rest of them.

The brat looked insulted. That should shut him up.

" _No that's wrong_!" The kid yelled and it took the Boxer aback as he froze, forced to listen, "Don't lie to me! I can clearly see that you are being harsher to me than anyone else!"

What the hell is happening? Is he getting lectured? Well it feels like it. So that's the power of his words? Sakakura wondered.

"I also know that you made a dummy of myself to blow up to infiltrate an arena full of psychopaths! I first thought it was to look convincing but now I can understand it was just to have the pleasure to _blow me up_!"

God dammit, his fucking detective girlfriend must have told him.

"Seriously! What on Earth did I ever do to you to hate me like that?!" He shouted angrily, glaring at him.

The kid could give pretty good glares, he got one point for that.

"For whatever I did, can I say I'm sorry?!"

...HAH! That idiot could go fuck himself, seriously.

He turned around to face him and tell him to fuck off but an explosion was heard near them. Where they already there? He didn't notice he was walking and talking at the same time!

Damnit, that meant the Remnants were nea-

"Arg!" Sakakura suddenly yelled as someone strong enough to lift him suddenly threw him on the ground.

The man was wearing a Monokuma mask. A Remnant of Despair! He was about to stand up and punch him but two others appeared out of nowhere and pinned his arms to the ground and were already punching him. The one who threw him, who was bulkier than the others. A knife in his hand.

What the fuck was the punk doing instead of helping him?! Oh. He was already busy with another one that kept swinging a butterfly knife at him. Kid was more agile that he expected. But forget about that! Naegi had a gun, he should use it!

Something heavy got pressed on his stomach, he looked to see the last Remnant had one knee on him, and his hand was reaching for his throat. Damnit! If only he could move his arms! But no matter how hard he tried to break free, he couldn't lift those bastards away.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked at its source: Naegi was holding the gun toward the ground where he could see the Remnant he was fighting with holding his knee as he rolled on the ground in a small pond of his blood. So the punk did shoot but didn't kill. That fact frustrated the boxer even more as he used this distraction to finally throw away the man on his left arm that wasn't putting all his weight on it anymore. Now with a free hand, he could beat up the others. He punched the one on his other arm before he even noticed what was happening.

But the other did notice and was already thrusting his knife forward to stab his face. But another gunshot resounded and the man fell to the side, holding his new wound near his stomach as he dropped his weapon. Naegi shot him. He saved his life two times in a row in less than one minute. Damnit.

He stood up and cleaned the dust off himself as the Remnants squirmed on the floor. He took out his gun and aimed at their head. Naegi looked away but wasn't opposed. He knew that leaving them alive was a risk for their mission and the people they must help as they could go look for reinforcement. Munakata did say they must eliminate the threat. So the punk had a brain, good. He put the silencer and shot the Remnants.

The ahoge man turned again, frowning a bit. Sakakura didn't think much of it, until Naegi turned back around and looked at at him as if he was expecting a thank you. _Tch!_ As if he'd thank him. Well he should since he _was_ in danger, but no way in hell he'd admit it!

"Let's go, your gunshot might already have caught the attention of other Despairs." he said a bit harsher than he should, but whatever, they needed to move. He turned around and started walking.

If he looked back he would see Naegi looking at him with wide angered eyes, mouth open in disbelief and waving his arms at the corpses as if pointing at the proof that he helped.

"You know what?! Eff yo-! NO! _FUCK_ YOU!" The Ultimate Hope suddenly yelled.

Sakakura widened his eyes in shock and fury before turning around to face the other naive imbecile. What he didn't expect was that the small man was already in front of him and poked him hardly on the chest that made the taller one stumble slightly (mostly from surprise than strength).

"I am DONE with your BULLSHIT!"

Holly shit, the kid can curse, that's new. He didn't remember hearing him curse in all the time in Hope's Peak's killing game.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE can't even say THANK YOU when I SAVED YOUR ASS!" he yelled more.

What was even going on?! Sakakura was confused. Since when was that punk so… violent? He never saw him that angry. Wait a sec. How did he call him?

"Did you just call me an 'asshole'?!"

"YES BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, ASSHOLE!"

The mission wouldn't go well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Both agents kept yelling at each other, the volume increasing at each insult, but they quickly got cut by the noise of a brick falling. Only when they looked around they noticed they were surrounded by a dozen of men with Monokuma masks.

Immediately, the two agents went back to back, Juzo preparing his fists while Naegi loaded his gun.

" Whoever puts the most Remnants down wins" grinned the Boxer.

"Bring it on."

"But it doesn't count if you don't kill."

"I don't kill." said Naegi.

"Say that to Enoshima." Juzo spat.

Naegi slowly turned his head, eyes as wide open as his mouth, a disgusted and irritated expression on his face.

"It seems that my luck is rubbing off on you. Because if I was more like Togami-kun, I would have shot your leg." he threatened, making Juzo widen his eyes in surprise.

So the kid could curse and threaten. He still hated his guts but Naegi was slightly rising in his esteem. Before any of them could insult each other more, the head of the 6th branch jumped in front of Naegi and punched K.O. the Remnant that was about to stab him sneakily.

The ahoge man was about to thank him but refrained himself to do so when he saw the smug expression on his partner's face.

"One point for me." he said.

"Not for long…"

* * *

After an hour of fighting and an hour of walking, they finally reached the shelter where supporters requested help. But what a surprise for them to see their saviors yelling at each other.

"How on Earth did we get a tie?!" exclaimed Naegi.

"Tie my ASS! Those five kills of yours shouldn't count!"

"How's that?"

"You tripped on a grenade then sent it back to its owner, who was coincidentally with four of his allies, and blew them up! It was just luck." growled the green haired man.

"Uh? Excuse me?! ULTIMATE LUCK HERE, ASSH-"

"Excuse me? Are you Makoto Naegi?" asked a male voice in front of them.

Both agents froze and turned to the man. Naegi quickly agreed and introduced himself, purposely forgetting to introduce Juzo, and explained his presence. The man looked overjoyed at the news as he yelled to the other members of his group to welcome the agents of Future Foundation like V.I.P.

Naegi did his hopeful speech as planned, sliding some spite towards the Boxer between the lines, saying that they could have arrived earlier if _someone_ wasn't so uncooperative. Then during the dinner, both agents agreed that a Remnant might have escaped so they decided to stay the night here. Of course they first warned their superiors about their decision.

Well, it wouldn't be that bad, right? They just had to stay away from each other, have a different bedroom each, wait for the next day and hop! They're back home.

If only life was that easy… _Of course_ there was only one room free for them, and they had to share it! At least it was easy to settle who would sleep on the bed.

"Me!" they said in sync before glaring at each other.

After more arguments and yellings, and a game of stack or face, Juzo settled on the bed while Makoto contemplated the couch with a sigh.

When it was time to sleep Naegi looked down and called out the Boxer.

"Hey. I was a prick earlier. I apologize. It isn't like me to be like that so… I'm sorry." the Ultimate Hope muttered as he bowed in front of Sakakura but he just.

"Fuck you."

The ahoge man slowly lifted his head, an expression full of spite and irritation was spread over his face.

"Asshole." He responded.

Juzo stood up and another exchange of insults boomed in the building. No one would be able to sleep that night.

After what seemed an eternity, Naegi grabbed his phone.

"You know what? I'm telling Munakata-san on you!"

He started to dial the number.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Roared the boxer as he lept on Naegi but crashed on the ground as the brunette took a step to the side.

"Yes. Munakata-san?"

"He dared."

"Yes… I'm sorry to call at this time but… yes, it's about Sakakura-san. He's not being cooperative at all."

"YOU SON OF A BIT-" he got cut off by a phone thrusted to his face.

"He wants to speak to you." Naegi grinned devilishly.

With a shaky hand, the boxer grabbed the phone and mouthed a _you're dead_ to the smaller man. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Munakata… I know I promised but… I'm sorry. Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow, bye." He hung up, his face flushed red in embarrassment, and looked at the Ultimate Hope who was grinning at him.

Ooh he so wanted to throw his phone at his face. But he promised again that he wouldn't hurt him. So he just put the phone down and glared threateningly at the younger agent whose smiled disappeared.

"Oh so you want to play like that heh? You're going to regret it." Juzo growled as he walked toward Naegi who immediately grabbed a pillow from the couch, "what the fuck?"

"Well I thought you were going to punch me so I'm arming myself since I don't want to fight with my bare hands."

"What are you, five? When I said you'll suffer is because of THIS!" He took out his phone from his pocket, "I'm gonna tell your girlfriend on you, bitch!"

Naegi's face turned into one of disappointment as he rose an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me, who's five again?" He asked in a mocking tone but when he saw Juzo dialing Kirigiri's number he blanched, "WAIT DON'T-"

"Yeah, Detective!" Naegi let out a high-pitched squeak, "Yeah, it's about Naegi Makoto. He's being an ass to me!... Uh-uh… ok. She wants to speak to you." Smirked the boxer handing the phone to the brunette.

Naegi's hand shook as he grabbed the phone and mouthed a _fuck you_. The Boxer just chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, Kirigiri-san… I know! I apologized like you asked… I know but-" he moved his mouth away from the phone, turning his head toward where Juzo could hear perfectly, "-HE WAS BEING A BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"EXACTLY WHAT YOU HEARD, BITCH!"

"NAEGI!" Kirigiri shouted through the phone.

"S-sorry, Kirigiri-san. I-"

"Haha, that's right, cry to mommy, you wuss!" Laughed the other man at the other room.

"... I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Naegi-kun… don't-" he hung up, not considering the consequences of cutting her off before running to the other room and starting a new fight of insults.

* * *

The next day, the supporters were more than glad to see the two agents leave as their ride arrived. And the atmosphere during ride back home was more tense than a clothesline.

The Boxer and Luckster just did their best to ignore one another, but the pilot, some old man named Steve Woods tried to calm the tension as he asked how the mission went.

Big mistake. He regretted it from the bottom of his heart.

Kirigiri and Munakata were waiting in the entrance hall for their companions to come back, both ready to scold the boxer and symbol of Hope.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" A voice rang behind the double door.

"WELL THEN YOU'RE A BIG SHIT!" Shouted another voice.

Both superiors agents widened their eyes when hearing the second voice: the language reminded them of Sakakura but the voice was not his. Then the door opened, Woods ran away and shouted that he'd never be the pilot for these two. And followed a completely foreign sight in front of the Detective and Vice-leader.

Sakakura and Naegi entered the building, foreheads pressed against each other in a threatening and violent way, their eyes were full of frustration and hate as they yelled at each other, almost spitting at each other's faces.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I CAN'T HIT YOU RIGHT HERE!" Yelled the Boxer.

"IF I WAS A BIT STRONGER I'D SAY: BRING IT ON BITCH!" The Symbol of Hope replied.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"BITCH!"

"OH YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Sakakura!"

"Naegi-kun!"

Both opponents looked at Munakata and Kirigiri and separated foreheads, that were red from the previous pressure. Anyone would expect them to calm down but they just pointed at each other and yelled.

"HE STARTED IT!"

Kirigiri put a gloved hand on her forehead as she walked to them, grabbed Naegi by the wrist and pulled him away from the boxer.

The other agents were looking at the scene either amused or concerned.

"That's right, go back to your mistress, puppy!" Sakakura mocked.

Kirigiri, Naegi and Munakata glared at him but only the ahoge man talked.

"At least I'm a cute puppy and not some STUPID GUARD DOG!"

"DID YOU FUCKING SAY I'M A DOG?!"

"YOU CALLED ME A DOG FIRST, ASSHAT!"

And another round of insult followed, Munakata had to push Sakakura away before he jumped at Naegi's throat. Kirigiri just pulled her partner away harder. Calming the two was actually a bit harder than expected, even for Naegi.

They would never again go on a mission together alone.

* * *

 _Bonus_

Two days later a new video was updated online and spread all around the Future Foundation's Headquarters.

Naegi woke up and was confused at seeing his coworkers chuckling when they saw him.

" _F-F-UCK YOU, B-BIIITCH!"_

He suddenly heard his voice shout. He paled and ran to the group where he heard that. And then he saw it:

Someone filmed him and made a remix 'song' of his yelling.

Naegi hid inside his room from embarrassment for a whole week after that. And even if he wished against it, he actually got more popular.

* * *

 _Bonus 2, written by my sister because she apparently craves the Munasaka_

"Sakakura, calm down," Munakata ordered. "You're better than this."

Sakakura sighed, cradling his forehead in both of his hands. He leaned against the desk, trying to control his anger.

"I'm sorry. I am, I'm- I just, I can't stand that brat. You shouldn't have sent me on a mission with him. I just can't stand him," the boxer rambled, getting frustrated again. He looked up, let his hands fall on his lap.

Munakata sighed too, patting his friend on the shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"I sent you on a mission with him because I trust you to be your best under any condition… But I should've considered your limits. This won't happen again. I'm sorry. And… Thank you- for doing your best."

He squeezed Sakakura's shoulder with a half-hearted chuckle and left the room, not seeing his friend's face turn a bright red at the gesture.


End file.
